1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic apparatus and a method of using the apparatus in the manufacture of a device, for example such as an integrated circuit (IC). In particular, the present invention relates to using polarized light to improve the imaging properties, for example exposure latitude, while maintaining and extending the lifetime of an illumination system in a lithographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,800, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an optical arrangement wherein an entering beam is converted into an exiting beam having a total cross section of light which is linearly polarized essentially in the radial direction by rotation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/0019404 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and arrangement for microlithographic projection exposure at high aperture which achieves a contrast increase by polarization of light perpendicular to the plane of incidence on the resist.